In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Recently, the use of networks has also greatly increased. Many electronic devices obtain data using such networks. For example, many electronic devices download or stream data from other electronic devices connected to a network. For instance, an electronic device might download a file from a remote server using the Internet. Some electronic devices obtain data using a wireless connection to a network, such as wireless communication devices. Other electronic devices such as personal computers may use a wired connection to a network.
The increased use of electronic devices and networks has led to greater data access. Many users of electronic devices and networks frequently access data across the network. In fact, some users use electronic devices and networks to repeatedly access the same or similar data on the network. Repeatedly accessing the same or similar data on the network may be inefficient, consuming a relatively large amount of electronic device and network resources. As this discussion illustrates, improved systems and methods for reducing data access inefficiencies may be beneficial.